


Más y más

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: SPOILERS DEL MANGA! / Kohaku siempre supo que enamorarse de Senku era una mala idea, no obstante nunca espero que también pudiera ser mortal. Una muerte hermosa cubierta de flores y sangre parecía ser todo lo que le esperaba al final de ese camino. / Hanahaki AU.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 15





	Más y más

Desde que conoció a Senku, Kohaku siempre supo que había algo especial en él. Lo vio salvando la vida de una chica y muriendo por ello y luego lo vio volver de la muerte misma para salvar su propia vida.

Y desde entonces siempre lo siguió fielmente, dispuesta a ayudarlo en todos sus objetivos.

Realmente no estaba segura de cuándo fue que… empezó a enamorarse de él.

Senku era un hombre maravilloso al que admiraba más que a nadie, al que respetaba más que a nadie. Y la forma en la que le sonreía y siempre que le enseñaba cosas nuevas la hizo darse cuenta que era más que respeto y admiración. Más que una amistad, ella lo amaba.

Y, mientras más crecía ese sentimiento, más lo hacía el dolor en su pecho.

"No hay nada más ilógico que un cerebro enamorado".

"Las relaciones y el romance no me interesan ni un milímetro".

Senku solo amaba a la ciencia. Todos sabían eso, él no tenía tiempo para nada más que la ciencia y la restauración de la humanidad. Kohaku lo sabía muy bien. Él no debía ser molestado por sus estúpidos sentimientos. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse.

Así que Kohaku no dijo nada.

Y tampoco dijo nada cuando empezó a toser los primeros pétalos de flores. Pétalos tan rojos como los ojos de Senku, confundiendo su color con la sangre que los recubría.

La enfermedad Hanahaki venía en las cien historias. Era la enfermedad del amor no correspondido.

Cuando tu amor era unilateral, hermosas flores comenzaban a brotar desde tu corazón, atravesándolo, empujando tus órganos, muchas veces dañando los pulmones con sus espinas.

Solo había dos formas de curar esta enfermedad. Confesándote y siendo aceptado o bien bebiendo el veneno de las flores camelias negras.

Este veneno te curaba completamente, casi de inmediato, pero traía una terrible consecuencia: luego de beberlo, ya no podrías volver a amar a nadie... nunca más.

Kohaku no quería recurrir a las flores, así que intentó olvidar a Senku. Tal vez si dejaba de amarlo las flores se irían.

Sin embargo, fue completamente inútil.

Cada día que pasaba parecía que solo podía amar más y más a Senku. A pesar de que el nunca demostró quererla como a más que una amiga, ella seguía amando cada sonrisa que le dedicaba, seguía atesorando cada momento que pasaban juntos y cada vez quería más y más de él. Y cada vez tosía más y más pétalos cubiertos de más y más sangre.

Si se dejaba a las flores crecer por mucho tiempo, la enfermedad de Hanahaki terminaría matándote…

Después de dos años amando a Senku en secreto, Kohaku solo empeoraba cada día más.

Un día, vomitó una cantidad considerable de sangre y en ella pudo ver perfectamente una rosa roja entera de gran tamaño, con pétalos hermosos y un pequeño tallo cubierto de espinas.

Mientras miraba con miedo y temerosa fascinación aquella flor, Ruri la vio y gritó, llena de terror.

Tuvo que admitir que tenía la enfermedad de Hanahaki y apenas le dijo que se trataba de Senku, Ruri abrió mucho los ojos, de inmediato sintiendo un inmenso miedo por la vida de su hermanita.

Ruri también lo sabía. Senku jamás iba a corresponderle, su única opción era el veneno de las camelias negras.

El siguiente en descubrir su secreto fue Ukyo. La escucho vomitando sangre y tuvo que decirle todo. Él también se entristeció al saber de su amor por Senku. Él también sabía que nunca sería correspondida.

El tercero en enterarse fue Chrome. Mientras Ruri la abrazaba con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas en los que las flores y la sangre salían violentamente de su boca, Chrome las encontró.

Cuando le dijeron que amaba a Senku, Chrome le dijo que debía olvidarlo de inmediato, pero ella le aseguró que había estado intentando eso por años. Era inútil.

Al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amada hermana y su querido amigo, les dijo que quería tomar el veneno de las camelias negras. Estaba harta de este sufrimiento, pero sobre todo de preocupar a los que amaba. No podía seguir así.

Ruri rompió en llanto y le rogó que lo reconsiderara, pero Kohaku estaba decidida y Chrome accedió a preparar el veneno para ella.

Cuando salió de la choza de Chrome al día siguiente, ya con una copa llena del veneno de las camelias negras, se encontró con Ukyo, que la miró con ojos tristes y le preguntó si estaba segura.

Kohaku apretó la copa contra su pecho y una fuerte tos la invadió. Unos cuantos pétalos rojos escaparon de su boca y ella bajó la cabeza, sin querer que la vieran en ese estado tan lamentable.

Siguió tosiendo unos segundos, apretando la copa entre sus manos, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y no solo por el dolor.

Cuando alzó la mirada una vez más, con un hilo de sangre goteando por su barbilla y las lágrimas todavía saliendo imparables, solo pudo sonreírle con tristeza, con más pétalos rojos brotando de sus labios mientras hablaba.

—De todos modos él nunca me amará.

Se marchó de allí en dirección al bosque, dejando a Ukyo muy triste por ella. Pero él no podía tolerar dejar las cosas así.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ukyo corrió hasta el laboratorio, encontrándose con Senku trabajando en uno de sus experimentos científicos.

Antes de que Senku pudiera preguntarle qué demonios le pasó para que haya corrido así, Ukyo le gritó que Kohaku lo amaba.

Él abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo, antes de reír entre dientes.

—¿Y qué?

Ukyo apretó los puños y pareció a punto de gritarle, pero se relajó y le sonrió con pena.

—Hanahaki…

Ante esa palabra, Senku no necesitó más para dejarse de sus rodeos estúpidos.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Ukyo le dijo en qué dirección la había visto irse y también le dijo del veneno de las camelias negras. Y Senku corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida. Corrió hasta que vio a Kohaku sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, con una copa medio vacía en su mano.

—¡Kohaku!

Apenas ella lo volteó a ver, Senku supo que llegó tarde.

Sus ojos, siempre tan brillantes al verlo, ahora estaban vacíos, desprovistos de cualquier emoción.

—Senku. —Se puso en pie y lo miró con completa indiferencia—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Él sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho y bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué… por qué se sentía como si acabara de perderlo todo?

Kohaku encogió los hombros al no recibir respuesta y comenzó a retirarse, pasándolo de largo sin siquiera dedicarle una sola mirada.

Al escuchar sus pasos alejarse, Senku sintió una fuerte tos invadirlo y se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al pecho, que le dolía más que nunca en la vida.

Cuando apartó su mano de su boca, se sorprendió al ver unos hermosos pétalos azules cubiertos de su sangre esparcidos en la palma de su mano.

Oh…

Así que esto era lo que se sentía… el saber que nunca ibas a ser correspondido.

Rió entre dientes, ignorando los pétalos azules y la sangre que no dejaban de brotar. Sin detenerse. Cada vez más y más…

Fin.


End file.
